


The Start of the Flame

by CrawlerCraft



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Best Game Ever, Best Skylander Ever, Elf love, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlerCraft/pseuds/CrawlerCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flameslinger thinks he is a weak Skylander and that it was a mistake that Master Eon found him. Fright Rider also has problems being a new addition to the Skylanders.</p><p>A moment to reflect a little about my favorite Skylander. EVER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Skylanders blah blah blah blah.

He lay on his back with an arrow in his shoulder.

It was a simple mission and he knew that he failed. He was told to go with Spyro and Fright Rider to the Mabu village to stop the Drow Archers from terrorizing them. As soon as they got there, however, the archers had expected them.

"Ha! Just a few hundred? Is that the best they can do?" he heard Fright Rider laugh.

"We've taken more than a hundred of these goons out before," Spyro responded. "This shouldn't be hard at all."

After almost half the Drow Archers lay dead or wounded, the battle turned into madness. Spyro flew and could breath fire. Rider and his ostrich, Fright, could easily hurt enemies together. But Rider was new, and confused. He would usually use his spear instead of anything other things. "Flameslinger," Skyro yelled, "I'll take the out here with Rider. You go make sure that none get to the palace."

Flameslinger ran towards the palace. There was nothing. Just the sounds of the village battle in the background. 'Wow,' he thought, 'You would think there would be more here than in the village.' But he stood his ground, battle ready. All he used to think about was winning a tournament or hitting a bullseye. Now, all he wanted was Skylands. He wanted it to be safe from all the darkness and evil. He stood and watched the battle. He never liked disobeying an order, but the village battle looked so tempting. Houses were on fire and burnt Drow Archers were on the ground, even outside the village. Flameslinger knew that he would probably make things worse by going back to the battle, but there was nothing for him to do but wait for the enemies to come to him. So he went back.

 

"Fright Rider," Spyro called, "these Drow Archers just don't know when to quit! I think I saw some of their arrows on fire!"

Rider had just stabbed another archer with his spear. An arrow flew passed his head. "You know what, Spyro? That just makes this battle more fun!"

"This isn't a game..." It was too late. Rider had jumped off Fright and began to fight off the enemies on his own. He would laugh and gloat whenever he thought he had killed them in a "cool" way. But, almost as quickly as he had begun, he stooped. The smoke clouded his eyes, but he thought he knew what he was seeing. "Spyro," he called through their communication devices, "I think I'm seeing a Drow Archer killing another Drow Archer." There was no answer. "Spyro?" Nothing. Rider was feeling uncomfortable about the battle, now. He had only become a Skylander about a week ago and this was his first battle. Before he could act, he felt an arm wrap around his neck.

"You're coming with me, Skylander," the Drow Archer laughed.

"Aw, that's too bad," Rider exclaimed as he stabbed the archer. "I already have plans to..." when he pulled the spear out, only half of it remained in his hand. "Oh no," he said to himself. He didn't want to become the first Skylander to ever die on their first mission, so he grabbed the archer's bow and arrows. Smoke still blocked his vision and he felt like he was going to pass out. He raised his bow and aimed for one on the archers.

Flameslinger was cut all over, but his excitement for battle kept him going. He only disobeyed orders when he thought it was necessary. And to him, slacking off from the things he was supposed to be doing was better than doing those things at all. One Drow Archer was giving him trouble, though. He must have been fighting him for two minutes. "Why?" he asked the archer, "Why are you infiltrating this peaceful town? The Mabu have done nothing!"

The archer smiled. "What Lord Kaos wants, Lord Kaos gets! And right now, he wants you dead!"

"Yah right! It'll take a lot more than one Drow Archer to--," he was silent. Though his eyes were covered, they were wide and full of shock. He looked at his shoulder, so bloody that the blood became black. The archer smiled and began to laugh. However, that laugh was quickly interrupted by a loud "CRACK". The archer was on the ground, and Rider was standing over his body, holding a rock. Flameslinger fell to the ground, wishing the pain would stop. "FLAME!" he heard Rider scream. He felt the force of the arrow being either pushed out or pushed further in. Rider tried with all his strength to pull it out.

Flameslinger helt darkness take him in. And this time, there was no light to show him the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Skylanders fans!


End file.
